mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Reebro
"Of all the creatures known in the Multiverse, the Reebro is right up there with the strangest. Little more than an oversized brain to begin with, this Ethereal beast develops a mechanical body using its instinctual technological know-how. The Reebro, or simply 'Bro' as it is affectionately called by its fellow monsters, is a laid-back character who lives for fun and has the scoop on all the latest trends. It's always willing to assist others with their technical difficulties - even if its go-to solution is to "Turn it off and then turn it on again." " Description The Reebro joined in at June 28th, 2013. It has a gigantic over-sized brain and a mechanical bug-like body. Song Its contribution to the song is very similar to the T-Rox, but at a much faster pace. It uses its feet to pound the ground and uses its lower and upper exhaust pipes to make an electric snare sound. Breeding The Reebro can be bred using a combination of one four-element monster and one three-element monster. Possible combination(s): *Riff and Congle *Riff and Pompom *Riff and Scups *Riff and T-Rox There is roughly a 1% chance of breeding this successfully. It is uncertain whether some combinations work better than others. Riff and T-Rox bear the shortest wait time per attempt. Earning Rate Coins Earning rate is in coins per minute. Shards Earning rate is in shards per hour. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all Ethereal element monsters and can be found in this article. *Note* With the Ethereal Island update, Reebro can be fed up to level 15, at which time it can be placed on Ethereal Island, rather than on Gold Island. Cybop.png|Cybop|link=Cybop|linktext=Cybop Barbloo Statue.png|Barbloo Statue|link=Barbloo Statue|linktext=Barbloo Statue Bottomless Pit.png|Bottomless Pit|link=Bottomless Pit|linktext=Bottomless Pit Fuzzle Tree.png|Fuzzle Tree|link=Fuzzle Tree|linktext=Fuzzle Tree Likes Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Cybop *Nebulob *Barbloo Statue *Bottomless Pit *Fuzzle Tree Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Notes The , like any other Ethereal monster, can only be placed in the Breeding Structure on Ethereal Island. The Reebro, the Ghazt and the Grumpyre all together went to sale is a price of 800 Diamonds on September 6 to September 9 2013. Category:Monsters Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Mech Category:Air Island Category:Ethereal Island